boffandomcom-20200223-history
WitchTwr
WitchTwr is a location within Breath of Fire II. Story First Visit Upon arriving at WitchTwr, the party finds that the way forward is blocked by a wall and pressure plate. Stepping on the pressure plate triggers a random battle, and Nimufu taunting the party before or after. After several battles, she opens the way. A podium with a trap chest is ahead and a person hiding among lifelike statues warns the player that they should leave. If the party opens the trap chest, the exits close. Talking to the person, the person tries to pass more dire warnings but the witch notices him and turns him into stone. The party proceeds up the tower, passing more lifelike statues and a treasure room on the second floor, and on the third floor, they encounter a traversal puzzle. On the fourth floor the party encounters a statue of a Shaman on the left side. On the right side, they meet a lifelike statue of Nimufu that offers to take you out of the tower for a small fee (50% of your money), and a series of gates and buttons. On the fifth floor the party encounters the choice of taking the floating platforms or falling out of the tower by entering the "hallway" on the right. On the sixth floor, they encounter Nimufu and do battle. After Nimufu's defeated, she reveals that a kiss from a girl will undo Jean's curse. The party leaves via the 5th floor exit and returns to the Woods. Second visit Upon arrival, the party is greeted by the pressure plate and is informed she has gone out to eat at the WildCat restaurant. The head upstairs to the fourth floor to pick up Seso before going. Treasure Room The treasure room has a series of chests in it. The chests in the second and fourth rows may become inaccessible because of emerging holes. Open these first. If you did not take the right center platform on the third floor, you must exit by a hole or trapdoor. Plates and Gates Both sets of gates start open on the left and closed on the right. When a pressure plate is stepped on, both gates in a set change positions. Bold refers to unavoidable pressure plates, italics are of a choice set where one pressure plate must be pressed to pass the set. #Toggle #1 You must press one of the next two at minimum: #''Toggle #1'' #''Toggle #1'' #Toggle #2 #Toggle #2 #Toggle #2 You must press one of the next three at minimum: #''Toggle #2'' #''Toggle #1'' #''Toggle #2'' #'Toggle #2' #'Toggle #2' #Toggle #2 #'Toggle #2' #'Toggle #1' #'Toggle #2' An optimal route is 2, 8, Collect the chest, 6, 10, 11, 13, 14, 15, collect the chests, 12, and go upstairs. Treasures *CureAl Treasure chest from the first floor's left stairwell. *Herb Fourth floor *SilkGL Fourth Floor a single chest behind a gate. *WizardRG Fourth Floor left of two behind a gate. *WiseRB Fourth Floor right of two behind a gate. *WiseHoop Fifth Floor left side. *WiseBL Fifth Floor right side. Treasure Room *100C x5 (One may become inaccessible) *1000C x1 (May become inaccessible) *1C x2 Enemies *M.Mummy *Monoped *H.Fly *Ogre *Seenates (rarely) *Nimufu (Boss) Notable Residents *Nimufu Mani *Exit Statue Gallery Witch Tower.png|Full map of Witch Tower Category:Breath of Fire II Locations Category:Breath of Fire II Dungeon